Research accomplishments [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. We have further extended our knowledge of the estrogen receptor MTA3 Snail genetic pathway in the context of breast cancer. We have determined that exogenous expression of Snail in ER positive cell lines leads to loss of expression of ER itself. Chromatin immunoprecipitation experiments indicate that Snail directly associates with regulatory DNA at the ESR1 locus leading to repression, but not stable silencing, of ER expression. [unreadable] 2. We have determined that MTA3 serves as a useful marker in diagnosis of lymphomas. The protein is expressed at high levels in lymphomas of germinal center or post-germinal center origin. High level expression of MTA3 strongly predicts a germinal center pattern of gene expression.[unreadable] 3. We have identified a role for the Mi-2/NuRD complex in the process of chromosome duplication.[unreadable] 4. We have identified an unexpected role for DNA methylation in expression of an oncogene critical to lymphomagenesis.